Lo que deseo
by GloChan
Summary: Los días se han vuelto algo monótonos en la relación de Uenoyama y Mafuyu, los días pasan y cada uno de estos es muy parecido al anterior, pero Ritsuka no dejara que esto siga, esta decido a avanzar en su noviazgo con Satō; dicen que las cigarras hacen mucho ruido cuando quieren tener sexo y la mente de Uenoyama esta haciendo tanto ruido que ya no puede soportar el no hacer nada


¿_Qué es lo que él realmente piensa de mí?_

Se preguntaba Ritsuka Uenoyama recostado sobre su cama, la música en sus audífonos resonaba con buen ritmo contra sus oídos, de vez en cuando movía sus dedos de manera un tanto inconsciente al ritmo de la guitarra contra su pecho.

_¿Me pregunto que siente cuando estamos tan cerca?_

Las preguntas acerca de Satō Mafuyu rondaban su cabeza más de lo normal esa noche. Habían pasado ya 8 meses desde que el mismo vocalista se le había confesado de manera natural a la orilla de aquellas aguas en Yokohama.

Todo este tiempo su noviazgo había transcurrido de manera normal, se miraban a diario, compartían el almuerzo durante la hora libre, ensayaban junto a Haruki y Akihiko y se despedían en la estación de trenes. Una mueca de molestia se dibujó en el rostro de Uenoyama, tal vez pasaban los días demasiado normales, hasta monótonos, a pesar de que su corazón latía con intensidad cuando compartía tiempo con Mafuyu no hacía nada más allá de compartir un inocente beso de manera espontánea.

Se incorporó sobre la cama, sentándose y retirando los audífonos de sus oídos, ¿Realmente estaba bien como estaba pasando sus días junto a Satō? No podía negar que durante algunos besos deseaba ir más allá y tocar con sus propias manos esa blanca piel debajo de su ropa, saber cómo se miraba la parte superior de su cuerpo sin su suéter escolar.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas solo con aquellas imágenes mentales, realmente el pelirrojo le gustaba más de lo que pensaba. Recordó la ocasión que por cuestiones escolares Mafuyu durmió en su habitación y aun que estaba ansioso por que algo pasara entre los dos, el recuerdo de Yukki se hizo presente de tal manera que solo se limitó a abrazarlo tratando de contener aquellas lagrimas que se agolpaban en los ojos de Satō.

Uenoyama no sabía al pie de la letra lo sucedido entre Mafuyu y Yukki, aunque tampoco le apetecía saber los detalles, en el pasado cuando estaban intentando componer su primera canción el ojiazul estaba aterrado de escuchar una canción de amor para el fallecido amor del pelirrojo, así que la idea de saber cada detalle de su ex relación le molestaba.

**-Quiero saber…-** murmuro volviendo a recostarse sobre su mullida cama **–¿Que pasaría si la próxima vez intento ir más lejos con él?- **

_¿Lo rechazaría?_

_¿Se apartaría?_

_¿Lo aceptaría?_

Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose cansado por el agotador día, y aun que varios escenarios con Mafuyu pasaron por su mente en esos últimos momentos de conciencia antes de dormir: lo había decidido, mañana intentaría avanzar en su relación con Satō.

…

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que podía querer, su cuerpo estaba pesado y deseaba seguir durmiendo un poco más cuando su alarma sonó con tal fuerza para sacarlo de la inconciencia del sueño.

Se levantó perezoso, buscando el celular entre las almohadas dándose cuenta que una notificación parpadeaba en su pantalla.

"Mafuyu"

**-Buenos días Uenoyama-Kun- **leyó sintiendo un agradable sentimiento abrazando su pecho, era feliz, muy feliz de saber que era el primer pensamiento del día desu pelirrojo.

**-Buenos días-** se apresuró en responder y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, el día había llegado según su determinación, el día en que su relación avanzaría. Se levantó de la cama preparando todo lo necesario para asistir primeramente a clases ese día.

…

La mañana transcurrió de manera habitual dormitando un poco sobre su mesa escolar, dejando que los profesores entraran y salieran impartiendo sus respectivas clases, de vez en cuando movía de manera inconsciente sus pies bajo la mesilla, estaba esperando la última clase llegara y así enviaría un mensaje al teléfono de Mafuyu, quería, deseaba verlo.

La tan esperada última hora llego, el profesor estaba pronto a retirarse por lo que saco el celular de su bolsillo, abrió el chat de conversación con Satō… pero nada paso, su mente se había puesto en blanco y eso era realmente estúpido, después de todo lo estuvo planeando toda la mañana pero ahora que el momento de contactarlo directamente había llegado no sabía que palabras formular al ver las letras en su pantalla, sus compañeros de clase a su alrededor comenzaban a retirarse y él solo se quedó ahí congelado con su celular en mano

**-¿Uenoyama-Kun?- **escucho como lo llamaron desde la puerta del aula. Era Mafuyu, lo sabía solo con escuchar su voz **-¿Estas bien?- **se mostró curioso al no tener respuesta del ojiazul

**-Si- **respondió seco, se levantó de la silla de forma un tanto robótica tomando sus cosas para avanzar hacia la puerta** -Vamos- **dijo con voz baja haciendo que el pelirrojo lo siguiera.

Ese día no tendrían ensayo con su banda por lo que tenían la tarde libre, caminaban en silencio a la estación de tren, solo de vez en cuando ese silencio se rompía con algún comentario de Satō, Uenoyama caminaba notándose completamente tranquilo pero en su mente era un desastre, pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza de manera desesperada, no quería desistir del plan que había formulado pero su cuerpo no respondía a nada de lo que su mente quería, los nervios lo tenían dominado y el solo hablar se volvió una tarea sumamente difícil. Estaban próximos a llegar al lugar donde tomaban caminos separados y eso solo hacía que su ansiedad aumentara.

**\- Uenoyama-Kun estas muy callado hoy-** sonrió el pelirrojo **-¿Te sientes mal?-** se mostró un poco serio al pensarlo

-**Mafuyu…**\- murmuro el ojiazul **-¿Tienes planes para hoy?-** pregunto con los nervios clavándolo al suelo

**-No-** respondió simple, centrando su atención en Ritsuka

**-Irias…-** murmuro bajo, tomando aire y levantando su mirada topándose con los hermosos ojos de Satō que solo hicieron que su corazón saltara en su pecho **-¿Irías a una cita conmigo?-** soltó.


End file.
